


Forever Dreamer

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [60]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Angst, crisscolfer, discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Aspyn, Dillon, and Theo get a taste of what being in the spotlight is like.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Forever Dreamer

Aspyn, Dillon, and Theo are the daughters of Chris Colfer and Darren Criss. They love their parents very much and understand that their parents are famous and are a gay celebrity couple. But neither of them could’ve ever imagined what was going to happen to their family until one day it all came crashing down.

Apsyn was out shopping at The Grove with her best friend, Chloe. Of course they received stares and side comments because people recognized her as the daughter of Chris Colfer and Darren Criss. Throughout her life she’s gotten used to the stares, the comments, and the stories. So this really was nothing new in her eyes.

Anyway, the two of them were walking around, shopping bags hanging off their arms, as they headed into another store to look through the sales.

Aspyn and Chloe went in different directions towards certain areas of the stores, leaving each other alone.

Looking through a rack of shirts, Aspyn searched for her size and felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Excuse me?” A tiny voice asks.

She turned around and was face to face with someone maybe a year or two younger than her.

“Um, hi.” Aspyn smiles towards the girl. “What can I do for you?”

“C-Can I get a p-picture with you please?”

Aspyn swallows hard. She knew she couldn’t be rude but if when there’s one, then there’s all. She sighs to herself and nods her head, getting beside the girl as they took a picture together on her phone.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” She smiles and looks at the photo walking away, leaving Aspyn to continue looking through the clothes.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for more “fans” to come up to her asking for pictures or where her parents were. She started to get very overwhelmed with all the attention and looked around her Chloe.

“Aspyn!” Chloe shouts and runs across the store. “C’mon. Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay.” Aspyn nods and looks at all the girls and even boys shoving their phones in her face or a piece of paper for her to sign for her parents. “U-Uh excuse me. C-Can you please let me through.”

“No! We want pictures!” A girl demanded.

“I-I’m sorry b-but I need to g-go. Please.”

“Stop being such a little bitch and just do as we ask!”

“Yeah! Stop being a bitch!”

“You whore!”

Aspyn tried to ignore what these people were saying, knowing they were not true. But it got harder and harder as more people came and she tightened her grip around Chloe’s hand.

“Chloe.” She gasps, struggling to breathe. She was on the verge of an anxiety attack and Chloe knew they needed to get out of there.

Luckily, the store manager came out and escorted the girls through the back entrance. He tried to protect them as much as possible as people tried to reach them but once they were out of the store, they ran to Chloe’s mom’s car as fast as they could.

Once inside, Aspyn closed her eyes and tears filled her eyes. Her heart was beating against her ribcage, practically jumping out of her chest as she tried to calm herself before a full on anxiety attack set in.

“Are you alright sweetie?” Kelly, Chloe’s saint of a mother asks. “I’m gonna take you home okay? Do you want some water or anything?”

“N-No.” She stutters.

“Okay. Chloe, keep an eye on her and make sure she takes deep breaths to relax.”

“I will mom. Just drive please.”

Kelly listens to her daughter and pulls out of the parking garage. She most likely broke the law, speeding towards the freeway, but once they were clear of the shopping center Aspyn started to slowly relax.

On their way to her house, Aspyn’s phone was blowing up with notifications from her twitter and instagram. She noticed people kept tagging her in a link. She wasn’t gonna open it but she needed to, she needed to see what it was about.

She glances up at Chloe who gives her a pleading look, then holds her breath while pressing the link.

It brought her straight to TMZ where there was a video captured about five minutes ago of Aspyn yelling at these so-called “fans” and them calling her a bitch. She shuts it off right away and shoves her phone into her bag just wanting to be home already.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Chloe says and pulls her friend into a hug. “I know it’s easier said than done but we know the real story and no one can take that away from us, especially you. Just when you get home, talk to your parents and if you need just call me.”

“I will.” Aspyn nods and takes the tissue from Chloe’s hands, wiping her tears. “T-Thank you.”

“Of course.” Chloe rubs Aspyn’s shoulder comfortingly and lets her go as they pull up to the huge metal gates.

Aspyn reaches out the window and puts in the pin, allowing them to open so they can drive up to her house.

When they pulled up, she gathered her bags and got out of the car with Chloe.

“Thank you for driving me home.” She says to Kelly and leans in giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be okay.”

“I know you will kiddo. If you need me or if your parents need me tell them to give me a call.”

“I will.”

Chloe then walks Aspyn to her front door and gives her a hug.

“I’m so sorry our trip went sour today. But I’m glad we were able to get some shopping done.”

“I am too.” Aspyn says, inhaling her best friend’s warm scent. “Thanks for taking me and for being such a great friend.”

“Always.” Chloe smiles and pulls away from their embrace. “Text me later to let me know how you’re doing okay?”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Bye Aspyn.”

The two girls wave to each other then Aspyn reaches into her bag and pulls out her house key.

She opens the door and walks inside with all her bags on her arms.

“I’m home.” She calls out and closes the door behind her, locking it.

“We’re in here sweetheart.” She hears her father’s voice come from the living room.

She carries her bags with her and finds her parents sitting together on the couch, each with a glass of wine in front of them. They both rise to their feet when they see their daughter and she could just tell that they already knew.

She stands there staring at them until her emotions get the best of her and she lets out her tears, dropping her bags to the floor.

“Oh baby.” Chris immediately rushes to her and gathers her in his arms. “Shh, shh, it’s okay.”

“I-I’m so s-sorry, mom. I-I didn’t k-know-”

“Shh, you don’t need to explain yourself baby. Daddy and I are not mad at you one bit.” He tells her and strokes her hair. “It’s okay sweetheart.”

As Chris spoke to her trying to calm her, she felt an anxiety attack coming on and Chris knew from how she started to hold onto him harder.

“C’mere babe.” He directs her to the kitchen and opens the freezer, sticking her head in. “Take some deep breaths baby. Deep breaths, Aspyn.”

While those two were in the kitchen, Dillion and Theo came downstairs hearing all the commotion. Darren escorted them to a different room so that Chris and Aspyn could have some privacy.

Once Aspyn was calm, Chris took her up to his room, sat with her on his bed, and talked about what happened.

“I just didn’t know what to do, mom. There were so many people and it was crazy and they just kept demanding I take pictures with them and they were all so rude.”

“I know sweetheart, believe me I know.” He says softly while still stroking her hair. “Unfortunately people are cruel and are going to treat us differently because of who daddy and I are and because of our fame.”

“I don’t get how you guys cope with this. The fake stories, the crazy fans, the gossip, the drama. I mean doesn’t it get to you sometimes?”

“I’ve learned to not feed into it over the years. All I’m worried about is my husband, my girls, and my family. That’s it. People can’t change or break our family because all that hate will only make us stronger.”

“You are so brave, mom. I mean like being out and proud and just not caring what other people think or say. You and daddy are so strong and so amazing. We really are lucky to have you guys.” She tells her mother which brings tears to his eyes.

“Aww, honey. You and your sisters mean the world to us.” He gives her a side hug and kisses the top of her head. “I’m sorry you had to go through that today. No one should ever have to go through that, ever, no matter what.”

She slowly nods her head and cranes her neck up, placing a kiss onto Chris’ cheek. “You’re the best in the world, mom. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart, always.”

**-Four Months Later-**

Chris and Darren are out with their girls just having a family day together. Things have settled down since the incident with Aspyn and Chloe.

The five of them were enjoying their time when that psycho fan from before came running up to them and instead of being polite, she simply started bullying all three girls.

“What is this a family affair? The little whore couldn’t leave her house for months and needs protection? What a stupid bitch!”

Before they knew it, they were bombarded with people and the family stayed close together, holding onto each other unsure of what to do.

Numerous kids, even parents, were shouting out for Chris or Darren’s attention to make them do something for their kid. They were chanting hateful things about their daughters and just being pure evil. It was awful.

Neither of the girls knew what to do and were crying while their parents struggled to protect them.

Security was called and came over to them right away, escorting them out to their blacked out truck.

The five of them were inside and Darren started to car right away, driving until they made it home, without saying a word.

At home, they go inside, trudge upstairs, and just sit on Chris and Darren’s bed together in silence. They were all in a state of shock and embarrassment, feeling like they could never step foot outside this house again.

After sitting in the comfortable silence together, Darren looks down at his three girls who look petrified from today’s events and decided to speak up.

“I’m gonna talk to our managers to see what we can do to resolve this issue or at least stay away from the public for a while.” He heaves a heavy sigh as tears fill his eyes. “I can’t risk anything happening to my babies, ever.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Chris says and kisses Theo on the cheek as she was holding onto him, crying into his sweater.

“It’s gonna be okay, girls.” Darren tells them. “Mommy and I are gonna take care of it.”

“I love you guys so much, you know that. But I can’t do this anymore.” She sniffles, looking between her parents. I want to be a normal teenager but I’m scared my life will be taken away from you in a matter of seconds.”

“I know, baby, I know. We don’t want that either. For any of you.” Chris says and lets out a soft sigh. “I have an idea. How about we watch some home movies together and lighten the mood a bit?”

“Yeah! Can we daddy?” Dillion asks.

“Of course. I’ll go get them.” He says and leaves his husband and his daughters in the bedroom to go get the DVDs that were made in their storage room. He and Chris had wanted to be sure to document their daughter’s lives as much as they could, so they videotaped everything.

Darren returns and pops in one of the movies that were made, then joins his family on the bed.

They missed the girls being babies and now they were growing up.

The first video was Aspyn’s first birthday. They looked so young and their baby girl was just a year old, looking cute as ever.

_Happy birthday dear Aspyn_

_Happy birthday to you_

_“Yay. Blow out your candle baby. Look watch daddy.” Darren smiled and puffed his cheeks pretending to blow out the candle. Aspyn tried but couldn’t do it, so they did it together. “Yay. Good job baby.”_

_Everyone was clapping and smiling and Aspyn was enjoying all the attention._

_Chris started to cut the other cake that was meant for the guests since Aspyn had a smash cake for herself._

_Aspyn was seemingly having a blast with her smash cake getting frosting all over her hands and face, she was adorable._

_“Dada!” She called out for him and he was right by her side._

_She stuck her hand into the cake and shoved it into his face._

_“Mmm, so yummy.” He tells her and kisses the frosting off her face. “So sweet just like you baby girl.”_

The video then cuts to Aspyn and Darren laying together on the couch after her party, cake smeared all over her face.

“Oh my god. I was so messy.” Aspyn says, laughing. “Why didn’t anyone clean me up?”

“Because you were so damn cute we just couldn’t.” Chris says as they continue to watch the video.

_“Looks like daddy and Aspyn are partied out.” Chris whispers to the camera as he zooms in on them sleeping together. “First birthday was a success.” He laughs and turns the camera around to face him._

_“Happy birthday baby girl. You may not know it yet but you have changed my life forever and I’m so grateful to call you my own. Mommy will always love you.”_

The video then ends and they switch it to another one.

All afternoon they sat in bed and watched their home videos which consisted of several birthdays, halloweens, Christmas’, and some family videos just because. Now they were watching one and it was from Darren’s twenty eight birthday.

_Chris was holding the camera and was talking to the girls._

_“Go wake daddy.” He tells his girls._

_Aspyn and Dillion ran and jumped on the bed._

_“Daddy! Wake up!”_

_“Wake up! Wake up!”_

_Darren was laughing to himself as he girls were bouncing the bed causing him to awake from his slumber._

_“I’m up! I’m up!”_

_“Happy birthday daddy!” Dillion shouts and opens her arms as Aspyn stands next to her sister on the bed, smiling down at their father._

_“Why thank you!” He tells her and pulls them down, kissing them each._

_Chris sets the camera down while it’s still recording and runs to the bed with his family._

_“Happy birthday, baby.” Chris smiles into a kiss._

_“Mmmh, thank you.” Darren hums as they pull apart and pecks him once more._

_“You’re welcome. Now let’s get out of here! We have lots to do today for your birthday!”_

_“Yeah! Let’s go daddy! Mommy, Dilly, and I made you a special breakfast!”_

_“You did!? Ooh I can’t wait to try it.”_

_“Well let’s go!”_

_The girls pulled his hands and got him out of the bed, while Chris shut off the camera._

“I remember that birthday. The girls begged you to make me fairy bread right? It was so good yet so weird at the same time. But I loved it.” Darren says.

“Where was I?” Theo asks.

“Well, you weren’t there yet because you were just a teeny tiny egg inside mommy’s belly.”

“I was?”

“You were. On daddy’s birthday, he and I gave each a special hug and nine months later you were born.”

“A special hug?” She asks, confused. “What kind of special hug?”

“Something only adults do, sweetie. You won’t have to worry about it for a long time.” Darren tells her, meanwhile Aspyn was cracking up knowing exactly what her eight year old sister couldn't. It was a sin being sixteen sometimes because she had to hide certain things or change it around whenever she was in front of her siblings.

“Don’t worry though. We have more videos.” Chris tells her as another one starts.

It was the Halloween after Darren’s birthday and Chris was heavily pregnant with little Theo.

“Is that me in there?” She asks, pointing to the screen.

“It sure is.”

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” He teases as they quiet down to watch the video.

_“Alright Chris, are you already?” Darren asks, as he holds the camera._

_“Yeah.” Chris says with a huge smile on his face. He raises his shirt and exposes his large baby bump for his girls. “Try not to get paint on the floor please.”_

_“Okay mommy.” Aspyn says and moves his shirt up some more so they had enough canvas to work with._

_The girls wanted to paint a jack-o-lantern on Chris’ belly since it was a few days before Halloween, and well they were bored._

_As both girls got busy attempting to create this masterpiece, Chris was giggling from how much it tickled him, but everyone got a kick out of it._

_“Sit still mommy. You’re gonna make us mess up.” Aspyn says with her mother’s pout on her face._

_“I’m sorry.” He takes a deep breath and tries to contain his laughs while the girls continue to paint._

The videos brought a smile to all their faces, making Chris and Darren happy that they could at least enjoy this moment before getting back to the real world.


End file.
